


Take Me to the Stars

by tikari



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Redemption AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Daniel, also child/adult shippers dont touch my stuff ty <3, daniel is just a tirde boy. thatse it. he canot change this, david is soft, first fic woah, gen t l e, listen ik humans cant purr but like.., lowkey highkey cheesy :pensive:, pl s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikari/pseuds/tikari
Summary: Daniel likes to stargaze to keep his mind off things.Alone.





	Take Me to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed the Danvid tag has been mostly problematic content lately 👊😔 so I decided to write some nice wholesome fluff uwu
> 
> Also!!! I don't actually write often, so constructive criticism is always welcome!! I wanna learn how to make my stuff better

The sound of water lightly splashing the legs of the dock became background noise in Daniel’s head as he stared up at the night sky, original objective entirely forgotten. Kept awake after hours by the buzzing of his non-stop thoughts, he decided to make use of his time by stargazing by the lakeside. It kept his mind off things for the most part; being more focused on spotting constellations than contemplating the meaning of life for the billionth time.

A sense of calmness encompassed him as the balmy dusk breeze flowed through his hair, ruffling it in the process. The twinkling speckles entranced him as much as they did when he was a kid, if not more. The way they glimmered and reflected off the gentle waters of the lake brought a sort of numbing peace to his mind, just as they had when he was young.

A dull ache in his neck made him realize that he’d been at this for _way_ too long. Lowering his gaze, he stared back at his tired reflection in the murky water, jumping when he saw an almost identical face appear next to his.

“ _David!!_ ” his voice came out in a startled yelp. His co-worker shyly raised his arm behind his head, wearing an apologetic look on his face.

“Oh jeez, sorry I startled you, Danny.”

“What are you even doing up so late?” He squinted questioningly at David, his body still tense. He plopped down on the ledge next to Daniel before he replied.

“I wanted to spend some time with you,” he brushed his hand gently over Daniel’s, making him shiver. His expression softened, and a quiet _mmh_ escaped his throat as he leaned against David’s shoulder contentedly. 

“You looked upset earlier, so I decided to come and cheer you up! Seems like it’s already working,” David added, shifting and allowing Daniel to rest his head more comfortably.

“Thanks,” he murmured. “You know me, I just dwell on the past too often, that’s all.” He tilted his head upwards to look up at the darkened sky once more. “That’s why I come here- to look at the stars. It takes my mind off things.”

“I always did wonder where you went off to at night...” 

Daniel inhaled sharply. _Dammit, he knew._

Of course he did. He also happened to know almost everything else that Daniel had tried to keep at least somewhat secret. David had the eye of a hawk; he’d give him that. 

Daniel didn’t suspect any malicious intent behind his actions however, as he _did_ have reason to keep an eye on him. 

“…We should do this together more often,” David continued, leaning his head on Daniel’s. He reached over and gently gripped his hand, fully entwining their fingers when Daniel gave a soft nod of approval. 

Affectionate touch still needed some getting used on his side, being unaccustomed to any genuine positive acts towards him at all. He couldn’t even begin to explain how lucky he was to have someone as patient and understanding as David. 

They sat there together, basking in each other’s company and exchanging sweet nothings under the stars when David pressed a chaste kiss onto Daniel’s forehead.

His heart rate sped up immediately, blood rushing to his face and pupils dilating. Unable to verbally respond, he buried his face into David’s chest, squeezing him into a tight snuggle. His own chest started to rumble, and contented purrs rolled out of his throat as he moved up and nestled his head underneath his partner’s chin. 

“Yeah... we _should_ do this more often,” he yawned, eyelids drooping as he smirked drowsily at David.

“Feels nice, right Danny?” 

“Mhm..”

David held Daniel closer to him, rubbing relaxing circles into his back. God, things were _finally_ looking good for once. He really did have the best partner in the world, huh? 

Oh, whatever did he do to deserve David. 

…  
No, don’t think about that right now. 

_Do not._

But alas, the burning question resurfaced once again. Why _did_ David love him?

He’s done nothing but- _hair tie. Hair tie. Use the hair tie._

Daniel wriggled himself out of David’s warm embrace and quickly snapped the black hair tie around his wrist, bringing him out of his negative thoughts. He repeated the action a couple more times, to which David took notice.

“What’s wrong? Dee, you okay?” 

Daniel shuddered.

“Yeah, I just-“

…

“-Never mind me, David,” he said, collapsing defeatedly onto his lap. David made to repeatedly stroking Daniel’s hair, seeing as that always calmed him down when Daniel did it to him.

He felt his body relax in his lap, but not before he let out a prolonged groan. 

“Why do you bother with me?-“ Daniel cut himself off. “-I know, this is stupid, I ask this just about every other day now and you always have a good answer but-“

“Shh,” David reasoned, “it’s alright.” 

With his eyes shut, Daniel continued,“I _do_ genuinely want to get better, and I see that I _have_ been doing so. It’s just that I’m… such a _wreck,_ you know? I really shouldn’t be relying on a _snap from an elastic band_ to pull me out of my lapses, yet here I am unable to control my own stupid thoughts before they spiral out of control.”

A heavy sigh.

“You just don’t deserve to deal with someone like me.”

David leaned back on his palms, furrowing his eyebrows and resting his arm comfortingly on Daniel’s heaving chest.

“You’re being too hard on yourself, Dee. Change takes time, and with your kind of upbringing this is to be expected. You can’t do over twenty years of brainwashing in just a few days after all.” He tilted his head to the side. “Besides, you’re much more self-reliant than you say you are, and you know it.” 

Daniel hoisted himself up from David’s lap and stared into his green eyes before fully toppling him over and wrapping his arms around him once more. 

“You’re so stubborn David, you know that?” he nuzzled his nose affectionately. David nuzzled back and pulled Daniel closer, resting his forehead against his own. 

“Oh, _I’m_ stubborn?” he playfully jabbed back. Daniel stuck his tongue out in response and the two snickered in harmony. 

It was a wondrous thing how David could brighten the mood so easily. Daniel was convinced that the man was made of actual sunshine. 

A warm smile crossed his face and he crashed his lips into David’s, wordlessly thanking him for everything he’s done. He could swear David could feel his heart beating out of his chest, the sudden rush of adrenaline hitting him hard. 

“God, I love you so fucking much.”

Melting into the kiss, David draped his arms over Daniel’s shoulders and brought him back down, running his fingers through his blonde goose-down hair. “I love you too, Danny.”

When they parted, his chest heaved for air and he flopped over onto the wooden boards of the dock right next to David. With their bodies pressed together, he brought David’s hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek against it, starting to purr again. His attention was brought back when David gave his shoulder a gentle nudge and pointed up at the sky.

“look,” he whispered. 

A white streak shot across the open air, its bright tail trailing behind before it disappeared behind the forest of pines that blocked the horizon.

Daniel shut his eyes close and though long and hard about what he wanted to wish for. Frankly, he didn’t believe in wishing on a star but there was no harm in trying, right?

“I wish that Daniel would see how far he’s come!” David announced suddenly from beside him.

“Why would you say that?!” Daniel bristled, taken aback my David wasting a wish on _him,_ of all people. “You know if you say your wish out loud, it won’t come true, right?”

David simply smiled, “I don’t need a star for it to come true eventually.”

Daniel’s heart swelled at his partner’s genuine, unrelenting faith in him. 

“Well in that case…” he drawled, “I wish for David to never give up on his dreams.”

He felt his hand taken ahold of once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hgrkyucvhiutyr sorry if this came out highkey underwhelming and the pacing was off  
> re-reading this Did Not spark joy for me but who knows, maybe i'm just bein hard on myself
> 
> Fun fact time, this fic got its title from this song over here https://youtu.be/4KwhdyYww1c hehe  
> "Zabierz mnie do gwiazd" means "Take Me to the Stars"


End file.
